Bezimienny
|-|Risen= |-|Risen 2= |-|Risen 3= Bezimienny – główny bohater Risen oraz Risen 2: Mroczne Wody, pojawia się także w Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów jako postać niezależna. Jest młodym, dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną. Ma lekki, prawie znikomy zarost oraz jasne, brązowe, krótkie włosy. W Risen 2: Mroczne Wody jego wygląd uległ znacznym zmianom. Zapuścił włosy i lekki zarost, a na prawym oku nosi przepaskę, która według różnych informacji albo zasłania noszony przez niego Monokl, albo ranę jaka powstała gdy Inkwizycja mu go siłą odebrała. W Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów jego wygląd nie zmienił się względem poprzedniej części serii. Przed akcją gry ]] Najpewniej urodził się i wychował na zdobytej przez Inkwizycję i jej flotę wyspie Gaurus, gdzie mieszkał. Kiedy nastała Mroczna Fala wkradł się na statek Inkwizycji. Popłynął nim na gapę wraz z Sarą w kierunku Farangi. Risen Rozbicie na Farandze oraz wyjście z miasta ]] Płynął na gapę na statku znajdującym się pod rozkazami Inkwizytora Mendozy. Inkwizytor próbował pokonać Tytana Wody, lecz nie powiodło mu się. Łajba został zniszczony przez ogromną falę wywołaną przez Tytana. Bezimienny po katastrofie ocknął się na plaży, by dowiedzieć się że tylko Inkwizytor, Sara i on sam przetrwali zatonięcie statku. Bezimienny pomógł Sarze odnaleźć opuszczony dom szabrowników, w którym znaleźli tymczasowe schronienie. Po krótkim czasie wyruszył dalej w głąb wyspy, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o panującej na niej sytuacji. Po pewnym czasie dołączył do jednej z trzech frakcji: bandytów, Inkwizycji, lub magów. Podczas pobytu w mieście poznał Patty, z którą później się zaprzyjaźnił, oraz poszukiwaczy skarbów i zarazem trojaczków Olfa, Dirka i Dytara. Zaproponował im że pomoże wydostać się z miasta, na co się zgodzili, a Patty dodatkowo obiecał że znajdzie informacje o jej ojcu. Od Romanova dowiedział się że ojciec Patty jest piratem. Gdy odkrył opuszczony tunel przemytników, pomógł Patty i trojaczkom wydostać się z miasta. Tajemnica Wschodniej Świątyni i poszukiwania kryształowych dysków Później Bezimienny został wysłany na poszukiwania kryształowych dysków. Jeden z nich zdobył od Dona Estebana, który zdobył go w ruinach. Fincher, pomocnik Dona powiedział bohaterowi że jeden może znajdować się we Wschodniej Świątyni. Tam okazało się że ekspedycja wcześniej wysłana została rozbita. Bohater pomógł odnaleźć, już znanych mu dawniej, poszukiwaczy skarbów Olfa i Dirka, jednak przywódca ekspedycji Danilo został zabity przez ghule. Bezimienny za pomocą złotych figur otrzymanych od poszukiwaczy skarbów, otworzył przejście na niższe poziomy świątyni. Tam spotkał sauriańskiego kapłana, który posiadał kryształowy dysk i kamień teleportacyjny za pomocą którego Bezimienny wydostał się na powierzchnie. Dwa dyski posiadał również zarządca farmy Tyldy, komendant Seweryn, jednak pierwszy był uszkodzony, a drugi ukradły gnomy pracujące dla Gyrgera. Bezimienny udał się również na Wschodnie Wybrzeże by odzyskać i naprawić kryształowe dyski. Spotkał tam myśliwego Henrika, który chciał zapolować na Gyrgera. Bohater postanowił mu pomóc, gdyż i tak musiał się tam udać po dysk. Obaj przedarli się przez zastępy gnomów do kryjówki Gyrgera. Tam pokonali legendarnego potwora, przy okazji niszcząc zorganizowaną działalność gnomów na wyspie. Poszukiwania Eldrica Ostatni dysk miał być naprawiony przez druida Eldrica. Gdy Bezimienny poszedł do jego chaty zastał tam tylko maga Cyrusa, który kazał mu znaleźć zaginionego druida. Udał się w tym celu zapytać Jasmin mieszkającą niedaleko czy nie widziała druida. Ta powiedziała, że nie wie gdzie jest, ale wynajęła mu swego wilka – Rufo w zamian za to że kupi od niej jej skóry. Z pomocą wilka, bohaterowi udało się znaleźć kostur druida oraz Północno-Wschodnią Świątynię, w której został uwięziony Eldric. Z pomocą Cyrusa, Bezimienny zniszczył magiczną barierę blokującą wejście do świątyni i pokonał jaszczuroczłeków strzegących świątynie przy okazji uwalniając ogra Droka. Od niego dowiedział się że Eldric przetrzymywany jest za wielką bramą. Po pokonaniu ostatnich jaszczuroludzi bohater uwolnił druida. Ten w zamian za pomoc pomógł w naprawieniu ostatniego kryształowego dysku. Poszukiwania skarbu Stalowobrodego W międzyczasie bohater pomógł Patty w poszukiwaniu skarbu jej ojca – Gregoriusa Emanuela Stalowobrodego. W tym celu udał się z nią na cmentarz położony na zachodnim wybrzeżu. Tam po pokonaniu kilku szkieletów, odkopali skrzynię zawierającą szkatułkę ze wskazówką położenia następnych skrzyń ze wskazówkami. Patty kazała odnaleźć Bezimiennemu bezimienne groby i zdobyć ukryte w nich wskazówki. Podczas poszukiwań Bezimienny odkrył, że śledzą ich ludzie Romanova. Gdy wrócił na cmentarz by oddać Patty wskazówki, okazało się że została porwana przez Romanova i jego załogę. Podążał za Erongą, który wskazał mu gdzie jest Romanov. Po dotarciu przed jaskinie ze skarbem Stalowobrodego, Romanov kazał mu wykopać i oddać mu mapę morską Stalowobrodego. Po tym bohater zabił Romanowa wraz z jego załogą, uwolnił Patty i oddał jej mapę (choć te trzy ostatnie czynności mogą nastąpić w różnej kolejności). right|thumb|300x300px|Bezimienny w [[Miasto portowe na Farandze|mieście portowym na Farandze]] Bitwa o Wulkaniczną Twierdzę Gdy Inkwizytor Mendoza otrzymał wszystkie kryształowe dyski i otworzył wielką bramę prowadzącą do wnętrza wulkanu okazało się że Sauriańskie oddziały przygotowane do ataku na Wulkaniczną Twierdzę. W krótkim czasie rozprzestrzeniły się po całym klasztorze zabijając wielu wojowników Inkwizycji, nowicjuszy, rekrutów i maga Pallasa. Mistrz Ignatius kazał bohaterowi odbić Twierdzę z rąk nieprzyjaciół. Bezimienny wykazał się w bitwie zabijając większość oddziałów jaszczuroczłeków, odzyskując zapiski o magii lodu Pallasa i zapiski maga Abraxa oraz zabijając przywódcę agresorów. To właśnie dzięki bohaterowi Twierdza Wulkaniczna została odbita. Atak na świątynię w wulkanie Po oswobodzeniu klasztoru Bezimienny wraz z Inkwizytorem i grupą wojowników zakonu udał się w głąb Świątyni w Wulkanie by odkryć sposób na ocalenie wyspy. Po pokonaniu pierwszych zastępów wroga trafili na ogromną bramę zagradzającą dalszą drogę, którą można było otworzyć tylko za pomocą dwóch korb. Gdy Bezimienny poszukiwał jednego kołowrota, Mendoza wysłał Rufusa by znalazł drugi lecz ten zginął przez co bohater musiał znaleźć i drugi. W ten sposób dzięki staraniom bohatera bram została otwarta, a pułapka za nią unieszkodliwiona. Po pokonaniu następnych oddziałów jaszczuroczłeków, Inkwizytor kazał Bezimiennemu odnaleźć mapę Świątyni w Wulkanie. W tym celu odnalazł Jorgensena, który widział grupę jaszczurzych myśliwych, którzy mieli na pewno przy sobie upragnioną mapę. Po przekonaniu Jorgensena do swoich racji, ten powiedział Bezimiennemu w którą stronę poszedł patrol. Po drodze uwolnił kolejny raz ogra Droka z sauriańskiej niewoli. Ten z wdzięczności postanowił pomóc bohaterowi pokonać patrol myśliwych. Idąc po drodze zasianej trupami jaszczuroczłeków, wcześniej zabitych przez Droka, spotkał Eldrica. On powiedział że myśliwi udali się w stronę chaty Jasmin. Z pomocą Droka Bezimienny ocalił Jasmin, Henrika i Rufo przy okazji zdobywając mapę. Po oddaniu mapy Inkwizytorowi, ten odnalazł dzięki niej najsłabszy punkt w budowie kompleksu. Wyznaczył jednego ze swoich ludzi by się przez niego przedarł, a bohaterowi kazał razem ze sobą zbadać inną część kompleksu. Gdy ją już całkowicie przeszukali wrócili do słabego punktu, lecz dziura zrobiona przez wojownika zakonu, więc Bezimienny użył przemiany w łodzika i przedostał się za ścianę. Tam opuścił zwodzony most bez którego nie można było przedostać się do najbardziej strzeżonego pomieszczenia w Świątyni. Tam po pokonaniu reszty sauriańskich żołnierzy odnalazł ducha pierwszego Władcy Tytanów – Ursegora. Okazało się że duch był tam uwięziony przez Bogów od czasu gdy uwięził ostatniego Tytana. Poprosił Bezimiennego by go uwolnił w zamian obiecując że da mu sposób na pokonanie Tytanów. Bohater musiał w tym celu pokonać jego nieumarłe sługi Zal Zarana, Zel Zereta i Zul Utura, które miał przy sobie kawałki duszy niezbędne by uwolnić ducha. Po jego uwolnieniu ten powiedział mu że najlepszym sposobem na pokonanie Tytana jest inny Tytan i żeby uwolnić Tytana Ognia musi położyć w odpowiedniej kolejności czaszki jego i jego sług przed wielką bramą. Po otworzeniu bramy prowadzącej do sali w której uwięziony był Tytan Ognia. Inkwizytor postanowił wykorzystać Tytana do ocalenia ludzkości, lecz przy okazji zniszczył by całą wyspę. Bezimienny próbował go powstrzymać, lecz Mendoza kazał swym ludziom zabić bohatera, wszedł do sali Tytana i za pomocą zaklęcia telekinezy przyciągnął czaszkę Ursegora, zamykając dzięki temu salę by nikt nie mógł mu przeszkodzić. Pancerz Władcy Tytanów ]] Po pokonaniu pierwszych ludzi Inkwizytora, Bezimienny spotkał ponownie Ursegora. Opowiedział mu o planie Mendozy. Ten powiedział że skoro Bogowie zostali wygnani, nikt nie zdoła kontrolować Tytanów. Powiedział mu również że jedyną szansą dzięki której można ocalić wyspę, jest Pancerz Władcy Tytanów. Pancerz ten został zabrany i ukryty w świątyniach porozrzucanych na wyspie przez kapłanów Ursegora. Z pomocą własnych umiejętności i drobnej pomocy Patty, Bezimienny zdołał pokonać hordy jaszczuroczłeków wszelkiej maści, stada brontoków, nieumarłych strzegących świątyń i wreszcie zdobył wszystkie fragmenty starożytnego pancerza. Z pomocą Eldrica, Pancerz Władcy Tytanów został na nowo przekłuty. Ostateczny pojedynek z Inkwizytorem i uwięzienie Tytana Ognia Bezimienny udał się z powrotem do Świątyni w Wulkanie już ubrany w Pancerz. Spotkał kolejny raz Ursegora, z którym chwilę porozmawiał. Zaraz potem spotkał Inkwizytora Mendozę. Ten powiedział że bez Monokla nie zdoła zobaczyć Tytana, więc bohater wyzwał go na pojedynek chcąc zdobyć artefakt. Inkwizytor zarzucił Bezimiennemu brak woli zwycięstwa, ale nie zdołał go pokonać. Po tym wydarzeniu bohater zastąpił swe prawe oko Monoklem i udał się do sali Tytana by go pokonać. W niej stoczył długą walkę z Tytanem Ognia, który rzucał w bohatera promieniami ognistej energii, próbował zwalić go z nóg i niszczył podłogę pod jego stopami. Mimo wielkiej potęgi Tytan nie zdołał zwyciężyć i został z powrotem uwięziony w wulkanie. Upadek ]] Po pokonaniu Tytana bohater wraz z Inkwizycją opuścił Farangę. Jednak tak samo jak wcześniej z Mendozą, Monokl próbował nad nim zapanować. Inkwizycja by uratować Bezimiennego, była zmuszona siłą odebrać mu Okular, lecz przy okazji pozbawiła go prawego oka na którym nosił przeklęty artefakt. Mimo że Monokl został zdjęty, bohater miał potworne koszmary i wizje. Przez nie uzależnił się od rumu, gdyż dzięki alkoholowi mógł złagodzić efekty wywołane przez Monokl. Risen 2: Mroczne Wody Caldera right|thumb|300x300px|Bezimienny po upadku Dziesięć lat po uwięzieniu Tytana Ognia, Bezimienny zamieszkuje Kryształową Twierdzę w mieście Caldera – ostatnim ludzki bastionie przed inwazją Tytanów. Jest członkiem Inkwizycji z rangą porucznika służącym pod rozkazami Komendanta Carlosa. Jest zrezygnowany, chce zapomnieć o swojej przeszłości więc sięgnął po alkohol. Którejś nocy jednak wzywa go komendant gdy bohater dociera na wieżę widzi jak Kraken zatapia statek. Proponuje uratowanie rozbitków lecz Carlos nie zgadza się, i mówi porucznikowi żeby poszedł na plażę i znalazł tych którym jednak udało się wydostać na brzeg. Bezimienny nie spodziewa się jednak tego co tam ujrzy. Rozbitkiem który ocalał okazuje się być Patty. Po szybkiej odsieczy córka Stalowobrodego rozkazuje by ten zaprowadził ją do komendanta. Zarówno bohatera jak i Carlosa dziwi to co mówi kobieta. Przekonana o tym że istnieje broń mogąca pokonać Krakena, i że szuka ją jej ojciec, który jest na Tacarigui, dziewczyna proponuje by wypłynąć i znaleźć Stalowobrodego. Komendant zgadza się i mówi bohaterowi by przyszedł jutro do niego, ten czuwając w nocy przy Patty, rano udaje się do komendanta i spotyka Sebastiano, oficera Inkwizycji który ma go zabrać Czarną Betty na wyspę gdzie ma znaleźć piratów i dołączyć do nich zatajając że jest szpiegiem Inkwizycji. right|thumb|350x350px|Bezimienny po przypłynięciu na Tacariguę Poszukiwanie Stalowobrodego Docierając do Puerto Sacarico i zdobywszy mapę Bezimienny dociera w końcu do obozu piratów i spotyka Stalowobrodego oraz dowiaduje się że jest on przeklęty. Mimo to postanawia jednak wypłynąć z nim by w końcu zdobyć Harpun Tytanów, który jak się okazuje zdolny jest zabić samą Marę. Pojawiają się jednak pierwsze trudności – bohater musi dowieść swej wartości by kapitan przyjął go do załogi. Będąc w załodze, młody pirat dowiaduje się że istnieją cztery Artefakty Tytanów i każdy z nich ma inny kapitan: Stalowobrody ma Amulet Ziemi, który jak się potem okazuje podłożył Garcii do jego skarbu. Wrona ma Harpun Tytanów, Slayne ma Nóż Ofiarny, a Garcia Trupią Dłoń. Zdobycie Harpunu Tytanów Po dotarciu na Wybrzeże Ostrzy bohater razem z Gregoriusem i Patty schodzą na ląd gdzie zdobywają wieżę piratów. Po tym Legendarny Pirat doprowadza herosa do Puerto Sacarico albo Wioski Shaganumbi. Po pewnym czasie Bezimienny dołącza do jednej z dwóch frakcji – Inkwizycji albo Tubylców. Droga Inkwizycji thumb|312x312px|Bezimienny jako pirat Po zebraniu drużyny bohater razem z towarzyszami: Venturem, Martinezem, Sanchem i Bartolem rusza w kierunku prastarej budowli. Po drodze oddział likwiduje przednią straż świątyni a potem straż Bakira oraz jego samego oraz załogę Wrony. Ścieżka Tubylców By Chani mogła nauczyć herosa magii voodoo potrzebuje on błogosławieństwa przodków. By zdobyć owe błogosławieństwo i podstawy voodoo Bezimienny musi spełnić trzy warunki: * odnalezienie i oddanie bożka Shaganumbi; * pokonanie Samira; * uproszenie Yizakila. Po zdobyciu zgody na naukę heros musi skompletować dostawę dla Wrony i opętać dostawcę Jima. Będąc w ciele pijaka bohater okradając innych piratów kupuje sobie wejście do Świątyni, gdzie ma niepowtarzalną okazję porozmawiać z Wroną i wyrwać włos Bakirowi, który jest potrzebny kiki do opętania jej ojca. Tak samo jak drogą Inkwizycji Bezimienny musi zabić przednią straż, ale dzięki temu że Chani opętała chakę ten nakazał swoim ludziom zamordować piratów. Nie zależnie od wyboru frakcji Bezimienny dokonuje ataku na Świątynię Ziemi. Po zabiciu Wrony i Tytana Ziemi bohater w chwale wychodzi zwycięsko z bitwy. Po tym razem z Patty i Stalowobrodym udają się na plażę by odpłynąć. Niestety Mara była pierwsza przez co zatopiła Brodatą Dziewicę. Chwilę później, Mara zabija stanowiącego zagrożenie Gregoriusa Emanuela Stalowobrodego. By wydostać się z Wybrzeża młody pirat i jego towarzyszka są zmuszeni "pożyczyć" Czarną Betty i utworzyć własną załogę. Nóż Ofiarny i zdrada ]] Żeby zdobyć Nóż bohater udaje się na Antiguę gdzie Slayne mówi mu że zdradzi położenie Nóż w tedy tylko jak Bezimienny zdobędzie zaopatrzenie jego okrętu i uzupełni jego załogę. Po wykonaniu brudnej roboty oba okręty odpływają na Wyspę Złodziei, gdzie Slayne zdradza bohatera w imię Mary. Z wyspy heros ucieka na tratwie, którą zbudował razem ze swoim pivi – Jaffarem. Po dopłynięciu na Tacariguę młody kapitan odnajduje swoją załogę, wtedy załoga powraca na Antiguę gdzie Bezimienny dokonuje krwawej zemsty (zgodnie z nakazami Kodeksu) na Slayne'ie i odbiera mu artefakt. Plaga gargulców walczący z gargulcami]] Będąc na Antigui Bezimienny odnajduje swojego dawnego przyjaciela – Eldrica, który zaczął badać przebudzoną rasę gargulców. Mimo iż była to kiedyś inteligentna rasa Bezimienny razem z druidem zaczął jej eliminację gdyż zaczęła zagrażać Archipelagowi. Po udanej eksterminacji przyjaciele ruszają zdobyć Świątynię Powietrza ulokowaną na tajemniczej Wyspie Sztormów. Po licznych heroicznych potyczkach na owej wyspie bohaterowie nawiązują nowy sojusz z Crouse'em i ruszają dalej wytępić do końca prastare zagrożenie. W czasie "oczyszczania" Wyspy Sztormów heros i druid napotykają magiczne gejzery, które wyciszają za pomocą serum Eldrica. Po uśpieniu ostatniego gejzeru wchodzą do Świątyni, gdzie zabunkrowany siedzi najpotężniejszy sprzymierzeniec Mary – Generał. Po jego śmierci i eliminacji wszystkich gargulców bohaterowie ruszają dalej. Trupia Dłoń i ukryte zagrożenie ]] By zdobyć kolejny artefakt – Trupią Dłoń heros udaje się ponownie na Calderę, gdzie miał znajdować się jej posiadacz – Garcia. Po dłuższym pobycie Bezimienny zostaje wpuszczony do Archiwum gdzie może wyczytać gdzie tak naprawdę znajduje się Garcia. Po dopłynięciu do Zatoki Marakajów heros rusza tropem ekspedycji Corrientesa. W czasie podróży Bezimienny odkrywa fakt że Garcia przebrał się za jednego z komendantów – Corrientesa. Na jego rozkaz bohater odnajduje ścianę ognia i Świątynię Ognia. Po dotarciu tam cwaniak chce dogadać się z bohaterem ale przeszkadza mu w tym Mara, która nakazuje by Garcia udowodnił swą wierność zabijając młodego kapitana. Po wygranej walce bohater zabiera Trupią Dłoń i może ograbić jej skarby między innymi Stalową urazę. Skarb Wyspy Skarbów na Wyspie Skarbów]] Po odnalezieniu Harloka kuchty z dawnej załogi Stalowobrodego (pływającej na Elenorze), bohater udaje się na poszukiwanie trzech stron (drugiej, trzeciej i czwartej, które są wskazówkami) z dziennika Stalowobrodego. Po serii poszukiwań załoga dociera do Wyspy Skarbów, gdzie po przejściu pułapek i prób Bezimienny zdobywa Piracki Almanach i Skarb Stalowobrodego. W między czasie dochodzi do zdrady kuka, przez co Bezimienny ma możliwość załatwienia sprawy, przez zabicie go albo porzuceniu na odległej wyspie – Wyspie Skarbów. Amulet Ziemi i wielki skarb Chcąc zdobyć informacje na temat położenia Amuletu Ziemi Bezimienny udaje się na Wyspę Umarłych gdzie po przejściu na "drugą stronę" zdobywa niezbędne rzeczy do stworzenia Berła czaszki. Po jego stworzeniu za pomocą Tao Bezimienny wzywa Ducha Stalowobrodego. Mimo wielkich zaników pamięci były kapitan wyjawia lokację jego Amuletu. Bohater powraca na Antiguę gdzie pod wodospadem za tajemniczą bramą wypowiada hasło zdobyte na okręcie Garcii. Po walce z mogilnym pająkiem heros zdobywa skarb z Amuletem. Atak Krakena na Czarną Betty]] W drodze do Świątyni Wody Czarna Betty zostaje zaatakowana przez Marę pod postacią Krakena – ogromnej, tajemniczej ośmiornicy. Na górnym pokładzie zostali jedynie Bezimienny i Patty, a cała reszta załogi zostaje odgrodzona od kapitana i kwatermistrza. Jedynym sposobem, by pokonać ośmiornicę gigant jest kilkukrotne trafienie jej Harpunem Tytanów. Po zabiciu wcielenia Mary – Krakena ta z ostatkiem sił kieruje się do swojej twierdzy by tam zregenerować siły. Ostatnia bitwa right|thumb|300x300px|Bezimienny i Patty po bitwie z Marą Kiedy bohaterowie ruszają na Gwardię Mary torując drogę kapitanowi, on przedziera się i zostaje odgrodzony przez ścianę ognia. Między herosem a Władczynią Tytanów dochodzi do ostatecznej walki, z której cały wychodzi tylko Bezimienny, a Mara zostaje zamieniona w kamień i rozbita na tysiące kawałków przez co ostatecznie zniszczona. Po tym Bezimienny oddaje swojemu uczniowi – Jaffarowi swój kapelusz dawniej należący do Stalowobrodego, który gnom uznał za swoje Auri culci. Gdy sprawa awansu społecznego złodziejaszka zostaje wyjaśniona załoga razem z herosem odpływa w nieznane. Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów Znajduje się na wschodzie Caladoru. Siedzi przy ognisku a wokół niego widać mnóstwo ciał sług cienia. Rozmawia chwilę z Zagubionym i opowiada mu jak wraz ze Stalowobrodym i Patty pokonali Marę. Opowiada o swym szacunku do Cieni, lecz utwierdza protagonistę w przekonaniu, że stoi po jego stronie. Później wypija wraz z Zagubionym sporą ilość alkoholu i znika bez śladu. Opis Bezimienny R1 mod.png|Bezimienny po zainstalowaniu Liade mod Bezimienny (R1)1.png Bezimienny R1.png Bezimienny R2 modyfikacja.png|Bezimienny po zainstalowaniu Gothic Hero Jack Sparrow.png|Bezimienny po zainstalowaniu Jack Sparrow mod Bezimienny (zwiastun).png|Bezimienny w zwiastunie Bezimienny zwiastun.png|Bezimienny w zwiastunie Bezimienny w Risen 2.png Bezimienny.jpg Risen 2 tapeta.png|Bezimienny i Patty na tapecie z Risen 2: Mroczne Wody Bezimienny koncept art.png|Concept art przedstawiający Bezimiennego w Risen 2: Mroczne Wody Ciekawostki Ogólne * Według Piranha Bytes bohater bez imienia daje dużą przestrzeń do tworzenia fabuły, a gracz może się z nim utożsamiać. Deweloperzy uważają, że nie nadali najważniejszej postaci imienia może także z przyzwyczajenia. * Twórcy wyjaśnili, że Bezimienny pochodzi z wyspy Gaurus, ale w Risen 2: Mroczne Wody można spotkać się ze sprzecznościami, gdyż w tej części bohater przyznaje, że pochodzi z Caldery (co może być błędem tłumaczenia, a w oryginale mogło chodzić o to, że przybywa z Caldery), a legenda o nim głosi, że pochodził z Farangi, co wiąże się z tym, że ludzie nie znali jego historii sprzed przybycia na Farangę gdzie dokonał wielkich czynów dlatego przyjęli że pochodzi właśnie stamtąd. * Czyta od prawej strony do lewej. * Był jedynym niepełnosprawnym członkiem Inkwizycji. * Mimo, iż jest oficjalnym spadkobiercą Stalowobrodego i odziedziczył po nim wszystko (włącznie z klątwą) nie otrzymał jego broni, którą wzięła Patty i przekazała bratu. Risen * Po katastrofie statku na początku gry Bezimienny ma maksymalną liczbę punktów życia, pomimo tego, że z powodu odniesionych obrażeń był przez pewien czas nieprzytomny. Jan tłumaczy to tym, że "coś" opiekuje się Bezimiennym. * Według almanachu dołączonego do Edycji Cienia trzeciej części serii, miasto portowe na Farandze zostało przejęte przez Dona Estebana jeszcze przed pokonaniem Tytana Ognia, co oznacza że kanonicznie Bezimienny dołączył do bandytów Dona. * Jego wygląd może być całkowicie zmieniony za pomocą modyfikacji – "Liade mod". Zmianie podlegają jego twarz, która zmienia się całkowicie, jego karnacja (staje się ciemniejsza), a także długość jego włosów (stają się dłuższe). * Wygląd bohatera może też zmienić inna modyfikacja – "Gothic hero face". Zmiana polega na tym, że wygląd Bezimiennego zmienia się na wygląd Bezimiennego (Rhobara III) z serii Gothic. Risen 2: Mroczne Wody * W ciekawostkach i podpowiedziach jest powiedziane, że dołączył do Inkwizycji i pokonał Tytana Ognia co jest błędem tłumaczenia gdyż Bezimienny pomógł Inkwizycji a nie dołączył do niej. * W Risen 2: Mroczne Wody model postaci Bezimiennego jest niedopracowany, gdyż ma on czarne i płaskie stopy. * Mimo że zgodnie z fabułą bohater nie ma prawego oka to model jego postaci pod przepaską naprawdę ma oko. * Bezimienny wziął do załogi aż dwie kobiety – Patty i Chani, co znaczy, że nie jest przesądny, gdyż wszystkie postacie, które wiedziały o tym mówiły, że to zły pomysł, najpewniej mówiły tak z uwagi na stary żeglarski przesąd: "kobieta na statku przynosi pecha". * Jako jedyna postać w grze mówi "O Jezu", co jest błędem tłumaczenia. * Jego wygląd może być całkowicie zmieniony za pomocą modyfikacji – "Gothic Hero". Zmiana polega na tym, że wygląd Bezimiennego zmienia się na wygląd Bezimiennego z serii Gothic. * Wygląd bohatera może też zmienić jeszcze inna modyfikacja – "Jack Sparrow mod". Zmiana polega na tym, że wygląd Bezimiennego zmienia się na wygląd Jacka Sparrowa z serii Piraci z Karaibów. * Kiedy Bezimienny walczy mieczem i będzie wykonywał blok, dzierżona broń nie będzie trzymana w ręku, lecz "wbije" się Bezimiennemu w nadgarstek. Prawdopodobnie jest to niedopatrzenie twórców. * Jeśli na pierwsze spotkanie z Venturo w Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów – Wyspa Mgieł Zagubiony zabierze Kostucha, mężczyźni zaczną rozmawiać. Po przebiegu rozmowy można się domyślić, że kanonicznie Bezimienny dołączył do Inkwizycji. * Według prac koncepcyjnych Bezimienny miał być leworęczny, a według innych miał mieć opaskę na lewym, a nie na prawym oku. * Mimo, iż nie ma on imienia kowal Wilson twierdzi, że na Antigui wszyscy znają jego imię. Może to być kolejne niedociągnięcie w tłumaczeniu, a Wilsonowi w rzeczywistości chodziło o jego osobę, a nie imię. Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów * W zależności od towarzyszy z którymi Zagubiony podróżuje, Bezimienny wymieni z nimi parę słów. Gdy Zagubiony przyprowadzi ze sobą Mendozę, nie kryje swego zdziwienia a gdy przyjdzie z Patty podczas rozmowy dochodzi do kłótni między bohaterem a dziewczyną, w wyniku której można usłyszeć, że Bezimienny musiał zniknąć z nieokreślonego powodu na pewien czas. * Jest o wiele silniejszy i wytrzymalszy niż normalne NPC-ty, jednak z powodu przeciętnego wyposażenia, nie będzie stanowić dla Zagubionego dużego wyzwania. * Mówi Zagubionemu, że po uporaniu się z Cieniami będą mogli stawić czoła nowemu niebezpieczeństwu (co może być zapowiedzią powstania Risen 4). * Prawdopodobnie Edward zna Bezimiennego, gdyż jeżeli zabierzemy go że sobą do niego, ten powie, że go nie lubi, czyli pewnie się wcześniej spotkali, bądź bohater dwóch pierwszych części ocieka złą sławą za zniszczenie Farangi. Kategoria:Postacie z Risen Kategoria:Postacie z Risen 2: Mroczne Wody Kategoria:Postacie z Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie bez imienia Kategoria:Bandyci Dona Kategoria:Członkowie Inkwizycji Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Kapitanowie Kategoria:Załoga Brodatej Dziewicy Kategoria:Załoga Czarnej Betty Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Wulkanicznej Twierdzy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy obozu na bagnie